heroes_of_hyrulefandomcom-20200214-history
Zora
The Zora are an aquatic folk who possess fish and amphibian like traits, including fins, webbed feet and gills, which allow them to swim and thrive underwater. Their capital is Sicyon, the Lanayru Hold, They also have territories in Muir Bay and Gillefish Island. Zoras are known for having a lifespan considerably larger than other species, living more than 250 years. '''Click Here '''for a list of known Zora. Characteristics Zoras can come in many shapes and sizes, but most commonly have long tail fins on their heads and finned appendages on their arms and legs. Two large fins fall from either side of the face, being similar to hair on Hylians. They are slit-eyed and posses sharp fangs for teeth. Their scales vary in color, but the most common ones are blue or red/pink. Though some can have green or even black colored scale. Society The Zora are a part of the Hyrule Kingdom, where they have control over the Lanayru region. The nation is further divided in Clans originated from family feuds centuries ago. Some examples include the Jabun Clan and the Manhandla Clan. It is a common practice for Zoras to decorate their scales with tattoos of their clans. Photo 2018-02-27 12-19-02.jpg|Mipha, Zora Champion History The history of the Zora centers around the Jikoh Valley, cut through by the Zora River, which the people were named after. Originally, the Zora formed various fishing villages around the river, those villages would often join together, becoming small towns. In the year -100, the town of Sicyon would be formed next to quarries of marble and Lumilurium. Those would flow in enormous riches to the town, and by year 0 it had already absorbed most other Zora towns in the region. Absorption into Greater Hyrule During the Era of the Sheikah Hero around the decades from 480 to 500, the region was ruled by King Deinomache, who sought war with the recently established new Hyrule Kingdom to the South. The conflict was settled after a strategic coup in Sicyon, in which Link Hoshu overthrew the King, placing the popular leader Nikodemos in his place. A puppet for the Hyrule king, Nikodemos banded together his clan and his followers, and managed to peacefully incorporate the Zora territory into the kingdom of Hyrule in year 502. Internal Conflicts Though now part of a greater kingdom, the Zora remained largely independent, and for the following decades, political upheaval was common, with many kings and queens from various clans placed and removed from power. This further divided the already divisive clans, each with their own ideologies. The conflict ended on year 570, when a group of clans joined together and placed King Leon, from the Jabun Clan into power. Unification and Cultural Renaissance Leon, through sheer charisma and military power, won the support of many other clans, and proceeded to exile those who opposed his rule, such as the Manhandla Clan. Though each clan maintained its unique status, the Zora people were once again unified under a single ruler, and a cultural golden age followed. Under his rule, the Zora mostly secluded themselves from the rest of Hyrule, focusing on philosophy and arts. The city's major contact with the outside world was done through the trade of minerals, which still flourished. It's during this time that many famous Zora buildings were erected, such as the Royal Opera House (later renamed Mipha Opera House) and both walls that now protect the city. During the 400 years that followed, the Zora people became known for their superior attitude towards other races, and their detachment contributed to their arrogant demeanor. Meanwhile, exiled clans resorted to sailing to other places, establishing new Zora colonies through Hyrule. The Manhandla Clan traveled South and founded Carracosta, while other groups traveled further west, founding a city in Muir Bay. Contrary to the main population, the Zora from these colonies have a much friendlier view of other races. Reign over Lanayru As a part of the Hyrule Kingdom, the Zora were given control over the Lanayru region. With control over Mount Hylia and the Rhoam River, responsible for a large part of Adlersburgh water supply. Zora settlements outside of Lanayru would fall under authority of each respecting region. Such as Muir Bay becoming part of the Termina region. Hyrule's Third Expansion Around year 625, Zora advance in naval technology would interest Hyrule, and they would play a pivotal part in Hyrule's Third Expansion by providing the largest portion of the Navy's ships. As a reward for their assistance, Hyrule let them settle the village in Gillefish Island, on the Necluda region. Along with that, a large portion of Koholint Island settlers were Zora, which would lead to the creation of Mistbury University. Category:Nations